


Shine bright

by Ceadia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceadia/pseuds/Ceadia
Summary: Rin and Obito having a small conversation on a bench while taking a rest.





	Shine bright

„Don't be so pessimistic, Obito.“ He heard her speaking in her cute cheering voice. „Even a month like October can be nice. Look!“ The girl with the hazelnut brown hair and the alike brown eyes stated, pointed above their heads. Over the bench were the two were sitting spread the branches of a nearby tree. Its leaves had all kind of shades – from fiery red to bright yellow and every colour was so full of life. 

„Also…“ the girl mumbled, picked up several leaves from the ground which she attached to a thread she got from her bag and formed a colourful garland out of them. „…you can do this. Or that.“ Rin snickered when she tied it around Obitos neck to form a necklace, heartly laughed when it didn't turn out like imagined.  
Even when it didn't look good, the young Uchiha was proud of his unique leave necklace. He then saw her looking up to the treetop again.

„Those leaves could also teach us something.“

„…teach us?“ The boy frowned. He couldn't follow her.

Rin paused for a moment, then explained.  
„Look at all the lively colours. The leaves are shining in such colours, brimming with life until they eventually fade away.“ Then her hazelnut brown eyes caught the boy. „We should always do our best, making the best out of our lives until we eventually fade away. So shine bright as you can, Obito!“ she said with a bright smile.

Her image vanished when a leaf let the water surface of the puddle ripple. It was a golden leaf with lightly red shades. „Damn it!“ the male cursed, stomping in the puddle „You was never able to shine as bright as you deserved…“

Then he sunk back on the bench, not even flinched when the rain poured down.


End file.
